Blind
by Shadow Silvertongue
Summary: Allen, Lavi and Kanda are on a mission when they come across a new accommodator sitting in a field filled with Akuma...she somehow becomes an integral part of the Order and has some odd relationship with Allen and the Noah Family. Part 1 of the Noah's Adventures Series.
1. Blind

**Blind**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DGM…just Noah Walker-Schmidt.**

 **A/N: I've got this amusing idea in my head…it won't go away and I wanted to write it anyway.**

It was a fine sunny day when Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu and Lavi Bookman came across a young girl sitting in a grassy field, making flower chains and humming softly to herself. Normally, such a sight wouldn't be all that remarkable except, the grassy field the girl was sitting in happened to have a whole bunch of level one and two Akuma's floating around, completely ignoring her.

After defeating the Akuma's and releasing the attached souls, the trio approached the girl who was still humming, blissfully unaware of the danger she had been in. It wasn't until the trio got closer did they realise the girl was blind, her eyes a pale milky colour covering a dark blue. Her chestnut hair was pulled into pigtails and a choker of black velvet and a small bright green emerald sat at her neck.

"Excuse me, miss; are you okay?" Allen asked, gazing at her and beginning to frown as he recognized the tune she was singing; it was the Fourteenth's Song.

"Oh, hello; did you have fun with the funny talking creatures in the field?" she asked innocently, looking up in their general direction.

"Miss, those 'creatures' are called Akuma and they could have killed you." Lavi interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sure they would have. If they'd known I was here. It sounded like they were searching for something. I think they called it Innocence?" she replied, turning back to her flower crown. With a soft smile, she placed it on her head and sighed happily as her vision began to clear. Allen and Lavi shared a glance before looking at Kanda who was scowling down at her fiercely.

"If they'd known you were here? What's that supposed to mean, brat?!" Kanda snapped out.

Dark blue eyes snapped to Kanda's form, and the girl smiled. "Exactly what I said," she replied before rising to her feet. "See this crown? It helps me see…it also hides my presence from other people or animals etc. It's kind of like that fancy sword of yours." She continued, moving towards them; her crown of flowers slowly morphing into an intricate silver headpiece adorned with brightly decorated flowers made of various jewels, a couple of silver strands moving into place over her temples and forehead. The entire headpiece glowed green during the process.

"You're an Accommodator." Allen stated.

"If that's what it means to suddenly be able to use this funny looking green gem then, sure…I guess I am." She replied.

"So, what's your name?" Lavi asked, smiling brightly.

"Noah." She replied, causing the three to stiffen and surreptitiously look around them for their enemies.

"How did you find out about them?!" Kanda asked harshly, "Where are they?!"

"What are you talking about?" Noah asked confusedly.

"You said 'Noah'. The Noah Clan are our enemies. We're part of the Black Order started by the Church. We fight against the Noah Clan in the Holy War." Lavi explained bruskly, continuing to look for signs of their enemy. Noah giggled suddenly, understanding dawning on her face. The trio looked at her in confusion and irritation.

"No, no! You asked me my name. I didn't even know about the Noah Clan until now. My name is Noah Walker-Schmidt." She explained, continuing to giggle.

Allen choked, hearing the familiar 'Walker' name and Lavi sighed in relief while Kanda continued to scowl.

"You said 'Walker'?" Allen asked, voice slightly higher in pitch.

"Uh huh. Except it's Walker-Schmidt. My mother's maiden name was Walker and my father's name was Schmidt; they double-barrelled their names when they got married because neither of them wanted to give up their surnames. Why?" she asked, focusing on Allen who was slowly turning pink in embarrassment.

"Uh…my name's Allen Walker. I was raised by a man called Mana Walker and he had a brother called Neah Walker. I don't tend to talk about either of them very often though. I just wondered if we were related."

"Yeah, well…it's hardly your fault that Neah is the Fourteenth Noah." Lavi commented, seemingly in a blithe manner even as he watched the girl stiffen briefly before relaxing and barely hearing Allen squawk.

"Hmm…I don't know. The name Neah does sound sort of familiar. My mother's name was Alya Walker. We could be cousins or something."

"We might have to do some blood tests when we get back to Headquarters. I'm sure Komui would be really interested." Lavi replied, eyes narrowed as the girl stiffened and relaxed quickly again.

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind. I tend to pass out at the sight of blood." She replied coolly, her expression turning frosty.

"Well, either way, we still have to take you back to headquarters." Allen sighed, frowning at Lavi. It wasn't like him to be so antagonistic, that was usually left to Kanda who was rather silent right now.

"Fine, let's go then."

After days of travelling, they finally arrived back at headquarters. Noah looked around the interior of the old building with interest as she was guided towards Komui's office. Sure, keeping her Innocence activated for as long as she had so she could see properly was tiring but there wasn't much she could do about the exhaustion. She didn't fancy being blind right now and unable to see where she was being led.

"Komui, we're back!" Lavi exclaimed, shoving the doors to the man's office open. Lavi pouted when he realised Komui was fast asleep at his desk. Allen sniggered and snuck over quietly to whisper something in the man's ear before jumping back quickly as Komui screamed out something about his dear sweet sister, Lenalee (whoever that was) with anime tears streaming down his face before being thumped with the butt of Kanda's sword, Mugen, to get him to focus. Suddenly, Noah found herself feeling like a bug under a microscope with the intensity of Komui's gaze now focused on her.

"H-Hi?" she squeaked, nervously. Fingers sliding up the side of her face to play with the silver swirls around her temples.

"Ah, a new Exorcist; now what type of Innocence weapon do you wield? Is it Equipment, Crystal or Parasitic?" Komui asked her, causing her to frown.

"I have no idea; what's the difference?"

"Equipment type is external only; Crystal type is when the Innocence liquefies and merges with your blood and gives your weapon a deactivated form like the anklets of my dear Lenalee's Dark Boots; Parasitic is when the Innocence merges with your body, like Allen's Crown Clown." Komui explained.

"Hmm. Nope, I still have no idea. Presumably, its Equipment type since I can remove it from my person and I don't think it has a deactivated form." She replied with a shrug.

"Well, there's one way to find out. Let's go and see Hevlaska and find out your sync rate!" Komui smiled, standing and suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Uh, okay then?" she squeaked once more before being dragged off towards Hevlaska's chamber. Once there, she was picked up with a white tentacle-like hand as the whatever-she-was pressed her forehead against her own. Noah wished she'd deactivated it now.

" _Testing synchronisation rate…3%...10%...23%...37%...49%...65%...78%...88%...92%...this accommodator is capable of a 92% synchronisation rate with her Innocence._ " Hevlaska intoned before putting Noah back on the ground.

"A couple more questions, Hevlaska; what type is her Innocence and what is its name?" Komui asked, pushing his glasses up as he glanced at Noah and then back at Hevlaska.

" _Her Innocence is a crystal type; when deactivated, it will form a delicate red comb tucked into her hair…there is a permanent cross shaped wound hidden under her hair behind her right ear. It is called 'Hana Kan Muri' or 'Flower Crown'._ "

"Well, then; thank you Hevlaska. Come…uh, y'know what? You never told me your name."

"Oh, you never asked. It's Noah Walker-Schmidt."

Komui stood there behind her, dumbfounded as she made her way from Hevlaska's chambers back towards the Great Hall; she was pretty sure that's where Allen had mentioned food was, and she was starving…it'd been hours since she'd last eaten anything.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that because that's all you're getting…it was supposed to be a one-shot. The only reason more will be forthcoming is if my muse is up for it or the plot bunnies multiply which is unlikely.**


	2. Character Profile of Noah

**Character Profile: Noah's Adventures Series**

 **Name:** Noah Iris Walker-Schmidt

 **D.O.B:** 7th May 18XX

 **Age:** 17 years, 8 months

 **Gender:** Female

 **Mother:** Alya Rose Walker

 **D.O.B:** Unknown

 **D.O.D:** Unknown or Not Applicable

 **Last Known Whereabouts:** Germany

 **Relatives:** Cousin of Mana and Neah Walker

 **Danger Level:** Unknown

 **Status:** Civilian; currently MIA

 **Father:** Thomas Edward Schmidt

 **D.O.B:** Unknown

 **D.O.D:** Unknown or Not Applicable

 **Last Known Whereabouts:** Germany

 **Relatives:** None

 **Danger Level:** Low

 **Status:** Civilian; currently MIA

 **Innocence Name:** Flower Crown aka Hana Kan Muri

 **Innocence Type:** Crystal

 **Deactivated Form:** Dark red barrette decorated with coloured flowers (orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet).

 **Location of Permanent Wounds:** Behind right ear, hidden in her hair

 **Activated Form:** Silver flower crown decorated with flowers of various colours (rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet) along with spirals that come forwards from the crown to sit on her temples and the outer edges of her eyes. Each flower has a different ability.

 **General Ability:** Fixes her sight and allows her to affect others sight and perception.

 **Flowers Abilities:** Red destroys vision, orange changes vision/perception in groups or allows group focus etc., yellow heals vision or varying wounds to different degrees, green sharpens vision or causes pain, blue controls vision and perception or calms/soothes pain, indigo creates illusions, violet creates double/triple etc. vision or allows temporary multiples of weaponry. Each flower has multiple levels to its ability.

 **Synchronicity Rate:** 92%

 **Personality:** Appears airheaded, cheery, floaty, bit of a day-dreamer, wicked sense of humour, mischievous, sarcastic, intelligent, random, a little sadistic when loved ones are threatened, silly, loveable, happy, 'innocent'. Has a tendency to skip a lot and is very similar to Luna Lovegood from HP (but only personality-wise).

 **Likes:** Sweets (specifically chocolate and toffee), fruit, ice cream, pudding, riddles, classical music, cats, dogs and birds, pigtails, ribbons, her friends, fire, swimming

 **Dislikes:** Fish, creeps, assholes, bullies, alcohol, politicians, arrogance, clergy-men, hats, plant-haters, religion, pollution, nobility, close-minded people, sand, goats, the Millennium Earl, her parents, clowns


End file.
